An arrow rest is an accessory or component of an archery bow. The arrow rest supports the arrow at a desired position before the archer shoots. The settings for the exact position of the arrow rest can be very important to archers. With the rise in high performance features of bows, there is a growing demand to enable archers to fine tune these settings for the arrow rest.
The known arrow rest is used with a bracket. The bracket has an elongated slot. The archer inserts a screw through the slot to secure the bracket to a preexisting hole in the side of the bow. This known arrow rest has several disadvantages. It is difficult to control the adjustment of the position of the arrow rest after it is installed. For example, the archer may wish to move the arrow rest so that it is closer to the archer or further in front of the archer. To do so, the archer must first loosen the screw. Next, the user must pull or push the bracket as the screw moves rearward or forward within the slot. During this process, the bracket can undesirably rotate or pivot relative to the bow riser. This can alter the angular orientation of the arrow rest, resulting in misalignment. Consequently, such an attempt to adjust the fore-aft position of the arrow rest can impair the fine-tuned setting for the angular orientation of the arrow rest.
Additionally, the known arrow rest relies on a manual, push-pull approach for adjustment. The variability in the user's hand steadiness and hand force can make it difficult to make repeatable, fine adjustments to the fore-aft position of the arrow rest. Furthermore, the position of the known arrow rest on the bow can be unintentionally changed or misaligned due to forces encountered during use or transport of the bow. If the arrow rest's bracket is temporarily removed for transport, for example, there is no known way to reliably and repeatably reattach the bracket at it original, fine-tuned position on the bow. Accordingly, the known arrow rest is not conveniently, reliably, accurately, or repeatably attachable to bows. This decreases the utility and performance of arrow rests and bows for the archers.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages, and shortcomings related to bow accessories, including arrow rests.